


3 A.M

by yaboyrskeezy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyrskeezy/pseuds/yaboyrskeezy
Summary: bucky has a dream and sam benefits from it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	3 A.M

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the second story i’ve posted, so please go easy on me ya’ll

“It’s three in the morning.” Sam groaned, cracking one eye open against the glaring red of the alarm clock on his bedside table. Bucky grinned against Sam’s hip, working the younger man’s boxers down. 

“I can’t sleep, I had a dream.” Sam yawned, stretching and smiling down at Bucky. 

“You better have been dreaming about me.” 

“Yeah, and I was doing exactly what I’m about to do  right now .” He mouthed over Sam through his boxers before pulling them the rest of the way down, taking Sam into his mouth. Sam sank his fingers into Bucky’s hair. He got to full hardness faster than he thought he would, and soon Bucky’s blowing him in earnest, his cheeks hollowed out with the force of it. He twists Bucky’s hair in his hand, thrusting upwards to the wet heat of the other man’s mouth. 

“ Your mouth, fuck— “ He felt close already, the spit-slick noises and moans from Bucky’s throat threatening to make him lose it so he pulled Bucky off. 

“You almost there already?” 

“I was _asleep_ .” Sam argued, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down before letting Bucky continue. It didn’t help though, he felt that familiar heat inch it’s way down his body and pool right at the base of his spine.

“ Bucky—“  his muscles tightened, hand clenched in Bucky’s messy hair as the other man doubled his efforts to bring Sam up and over the edge. 

“God that was good.” Bucky groaned, and Sam blew out a laugh as the other man licked him clean. 

“Alright chill, it’s soft already,“ he said, pushing at Bucky’s shoulder, “come up here.” He got his hand under Bucky’s arm and helped him up to the head of the bed. He looked over at the clock that now read 3:20.

“I have to get up early.” He sighed, and Bucky curled in close to him. 

“Do you really have to go?” Bucky asked, voice rough. 

“Yeah in three hours, go to sleep weirdo.” Sam looked down at Bucky’s face, drenched in moonlight coming in from the window, his eyes now closed and a sated smile on his face. He kissed the older man’s forehead, pulling him in even closer, tucking him right up to his side. 

“Night sweetheart.” 

“Night.” Bucky answered, feeling himself get heavy with sleep and before he let himself go he reached over and turned off the alarm. The world could wait a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this mess


End file.
